Highschool Immortal
by The new god
Summary: After becoming the one, Alex is transported to dxd universe.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start Let me just say i'm a huge fan of only the first highlander film, the rest just sucks.

My story will be based on the film Highlander (the first)and Highlander The Source.

My personal warning is Do Not Watch Highlander The Source, it's bad.

My story starts at the end of The source.

My MC is Alexander IV of Macedon, son of Alexander the Great (note that this will be important later in the story, here's a hint Alexander the great was said to be the son Zeus). Died at the age of 18 (in real life he died at 14), his personal weapon is an 18th century saber (before you guys complain Conner Macleod uses a katana well more like a proto-katana since it pre dates the katana).

-story start-

Alex stood there with hid saber in hand.

" There can only be ME" he said as blood drip down from the tip of his sword, there lay before him is the headless body of Duncan Macleod and his whore Anna.

A few moments earlier.

Duncan enters the source with Anna.

Not far from there Alex stood as watched the whole thing unfolds. You see, Alex's plan was to hid and wait for someone to defeat the others while weaken and letting his gourd down thinking he is the one, that's when he strikes.

Duncan stand victorious and declears "I am the one!" Alex hears this and thats his call.

At this moment Alex who's hidding steps in to the source with his saber at the ready.

he quietly moved behind Duncan and Anna and without warning he quickly chops Duncan's head of off.

Chop

And Duncan's head went flying before gravity took hold and his head fell to the ground .

This shocked Anna as she turns around to see the perpetrator but not before Alex swings his saber again and Anna head went flying.

Their headless body stood there for a moment before falling limply to the floor.

Back to the present

Alex stood there as starts energy to fill him and lightning streaks out of him.

This is called the quikening when an immortal kills another immortal, he gets his power.

As more energy fills him so does the intensity of the lightning coming out of him.

At this moment Alex losses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex slowly wakes up.

When he finally comes to he found himself in a completely different place where he was before.

"where am I?" he asked as he looked at the unfamiliar surrounding.

He looks around for his saber and found it besides him, he puts it back in its sheath on his hip and use his trench coat to cover the sword as he wonders around aimlessly.

Street corner after street corner with no one in sight.

He looks at the house designs and street signs As to give an indication to where he was.

he stares at a street sign identifying it.

'Chinese ?' he thought as he stares at the chinese characters or as the japanese calls it kanji, then he stares at the billboard not far form where he was.

'No, not chinese.' he realized as he saw the katakana letters 'japanese' He thought out before continuing 'I haven't visited this place for two centuries, my japanese is a little rusty'

He walks further down the road to the main road.

He starts seeing people walking by, students from the looks of it.

he walks near them. Not to close to alert them but close enough to hear them talking.

'yep, thats japanese alright but not the japanese i recognize' after confirming the language he left them to find a place to think.

The reason why Alex did not recognized the japanese they were talking about is not because he's in a parallel universe but because language changes form region to region and the time differnce since he learned the language, language changes from time to time, even in just 20 years a language can change alot.

He learned japanese two centuries ago during the Edo period with samurais running around and people are more repectful, it's like someone from shackespearean time goes to modern day america and hears people rap.

Alex finds a park and sits on a bench.

' so what to do now ?' he still doesn't realized that he's in another universe, so this question is more directed to what to do after becoming the ONE.

Alex closed his eyes and thinks hard, he never realy thought about it. The only thing he thought about is how to be the ONE and what the ONE means and now that he is the ONE.

He knows what the ONE is now, it mean that he is the most powerful immortal ever, his wounds can now heal instantly (the more powerful you are the faster your wounds heal that's why it took so long to revived from the first death) now he realy is immossible to kill not by cutting his head, he would just grow a new one and not even by a nuke , he would just rise from the ashes, he realy is now immortal.

his power and abilities is the sum of all the immortal combined and last but not least he can now father childern, he has abilities like illusions , healling , super human speed and strength like the guardian. (guardian is a character form the source)

Now he doesn't know what to do, he thought about it a few more minutes before settling a temporarey solution.

' I'll just have to live my life to the fullest, now that the game is finally over '

'but first thing first money' he thought as he stood from the bench and heads for a crowded area, some of the immortals were thieves and Alex needs some quik money.

As he passes through the densely packed crowed his hands started to wonder about grabing anything of value.

Alex pickpockes his way though the crowed and once in a while he would grab a chest form an attractive looking women.

At the end of the day he has enough money to last him a few weeks, he stays at a hotel for the night.

Sitting on his bed he took out a pick pocketed phone and look up the net.

'strange, there is no news about planetary alinement' he looks up more information.

'that can't be right there is no mention of certain event that took place' then he starts to look at even more information about events that is related to him.

"impossible how could I not be there! I was there when the picture was taken!"Alex said out loud as he stares at an old photo a football team with him missing from the picture.

He thought that this was a joke played by his old team mates and he uses another source only to get the same thing, he tried again and again but it all came out the same him missing .

' they really gone trough a lot of trouble, just to play this prank on me' he thought

Frustrated Alex searches other of his accounts, he has showed up a few times in history and you won't have to search that hard to find him since where ever he goes war fallows like metting a young Julius Caesar and gave him idea of grandure , went to Qin (china) and became the teacher of a young boy how will later became the first emperor of china , went to japan and became Nobunaga's friend and teacher and also the one who gave him the idea of uniting japan , sleept with Janne da arc before she went to war , was one the one who sugested the independence of america , thought the young Nepolion about war , thought for a time in austria and one of his students is the young hitler, yeah he kind fell asleep during most of the lessons and the only thing he seems to get is have spirt and have confidence.

since Alex was born in an age where slavery and genocide is a common thing he naturaly didn't to much about hitler's ideas, the romans had an idea that anyone that doesn't wear a skirt or speaks latin is a barbarian and should be treatedless and the greeks had a similar idea.

Even now Alex still don't know why people are making a big deal out of it, the japanese killed more people than the germans did and the soviet union killed even more than the germans and japanese combined.

Alex looked though record after recored but still came up with nothing.

Then changed and tried to search other immortal but also came up empty handed.

He thought of this for a moment before he had a conclusion.

It seems that the source has transported him to another universe.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Alex went to a casino to make money and of course he cheated using the power of illusion.

He was forced to change casinos a few times because he was making to much money and was kicked out.

At the end of the day, Alex has made enough money to last him a long time.

'now i all i need is some id' while back in his old world. He had some contacts but in this new world he has none, so he turns to the internet.

He searched the net for anyone willing to him some ids.

He searched long and hard. A lot of the things he found were fake and just full of bull shit but he has all the time in the world and he doesn't have to worry about money.

If he runs out of money he could just go to another casino, if they kick him out. There is still a lot of casino in the world for him.

It took him months but he finally got it. It involves a woman filled with debt, claming him as her long lost child from a foreigner long ago and was now abandoned by them. It took a small fortune but money's not a proble so now he's got a new ID.

There's only one problem and that his age. His appearance is that of a 16-17 so thats whats is written in his ID, he wouldn't to attract attension because he clams to be being a year or two older that what he looks.

Because being a 17 year old he is required to attend school, needing to chooses a school Alex picked the school with the most beautiful girls. one of the problems with being stuck at a humans most sexual active stage forever. He can't stop himself from being attracted to women.

Like a moth to a fire, this nearly kills him a few times in his long life. Yes be weary of women that is interested in a man years younger (in appearance) than her.

The school he'll be attending is kuoh academy, it was an all girls school untill recently. Meaning it has more girls in it.

'Better more chicks than dudes' Alex thought.

'This world is quite strange' he thought as he saw people of this world have larger a range of hair color, europeans tended to have blonde predominantly or any color be sides black.

'maybe the germans won world war 2 or something and all the black haird europeans have been wiped out ' Alex theorised as he wonders why there are no blacked haired europeans.

Back in his world most people have dark hair and people with other hair color actually only makes up about a small percentage.

After enrolling to a school, he bought a small mansion not far from the school.

The monsion is of western design, has two floors and a basement.

It took him a few days to clean the mansion, thats the problem with mansions. They are a pain to clean by yourself. Alex almost regreated buying a masion but since he is an immortal he needs a lot of space for the junk he would later collect over the centuries.

He redecorate the place to match his taste which is quite weird, different parts of the masion have different design from different places and time, one part was anicent Macedonian with greek paintings on the walls, one part anicent Chinese (Qin), one part anicent Egyptian with hieroglyphics, one part Roman with pillars and paintings, one part japan with Japanese paintings and katanas, one part medival France with midival armours, one part 18th century France with rapiers ,sabers and musket hanging on the wall, one part early 20th century germany with a maniquins wearing World War One and Two german uniforms and finally last part modern with a huge flat screen TV along with various gaming console a long with a book case full of games and movies.

This mansion depicts his story, the places he visited and the people he met.

On the first part of the wall is the Macidonian section with greek paintings that tells his story, he was born as the son of Alexnder the great, his life as a prince, the good times, the bad times and his eventual death with the last part his revival as an immortal.

The next section is the Egyptian part, with pictures and hieroglyphics. Even with out hieroglyphics, people can understand with just the pictures and it tells the story of a young immortal. His stay at Egypt and learning about the game, the rules, dealing with other immortals and absorbing their power.

The next section is the romans with paintings all over the walls and a manneqin dress in roman armor armed with the roman short sword and roman square sheilds. The paintings tells the story of a young man arriving in rome and meeting a young boy. The young man teaches the boy about warfare and tells him stories of the great conqueror that conquered most of the known world. The painting ends with the young man leaving the boy. Next to the painting is the statue of Julious Caser.

The next section is the chinese section with chinese paintngs on the wall. The story goes a wonderer form the west arrives at the warring states of china, the wonderer possess great wisdom (by that times standared). Next to the painting is a chinese qoute, translated it reads like this 'reading a thousand books, why not walk a thousand miles' this qoute was originated from the wonderer telling how big the world is. With his great wisdom he was asked by the local lord to teach his son. Soon the wonderer teaches the young lord, he inspired the young lord to unite all of china and became china's first emperior. After uniting all of china, the emperior noticed that his teacher never aged after confronting him, he learns that his teacher's an immortal.

The emperior asked his teacher how to became an immortal but only to be given a cryptic answer (In truth that time Alex was only tring to pick up girs by showing them how much he knows, one thing leads to another and he ends up as the teacher of the emperior, he has no choice but to keep up the act as an all knowing sage. because if they found out that he lied to them his head will roll. The best way to look all knowing while not, is to give cryptic answers), not getting the answer he wants he tries to find it else where and the emperior ends up with a quack doctor the ends poisoning him, the wonderer stayed for a while inspireing many myths and stories as the ages pass.

The next section is the midival france. With wall paintings , stained glass (like the one in churches) and differnt styles of midival armor around the room. Alex's personal favorite armor is the german gothic armour standing in the middle of the room.

'there's just something about german design that looks good' he thought as he a rubs the dirt of on it's german Sallet (german sallets looks cool by the way) before he continued to recount his life.

The painting starts with a wonderer wonders in a small village meets this cute village girl and marries her but when the village came under attack and unknown to Alex at that time she saws him being killed and revives.

When he dies he has to leave thats part of the rule so he leaves, Alex doesn't know what crack she smoked witch lead her to belive that he was jesus and that he wants her to go to war, using the stuff she learned from Alex she manages to push back the brits, well in the end she was burned at the stake.

'serusly! what were you expecting when saying jesus was your husband!' Alex wanted to lecture her as he stared at a painting where she was burned at the stake.

He stared at it for a few more second before moving on to the next room.

The next section is japan during the warring states era, the room is filled with katanas, naginatas and arquebus hagging on the wall with a suit of samuria armor sitting in the corner of the room.

The paintings shows the foreigners came to japan in mighty ship the sail through the sea, the story fallows a foreigner as the teaches the young lord of a local clan about europeian history and fighting tactics, the young lord was fasinated with western firearms and tactics. The young lord eventualy grew up and came close to uniting japan but unfortunately he was betrayed before he could achieve his dream. The paintings end with the foreigner seeing a castle burn.

The next section is france during the age of enlightenment, with muskets, rapiers and sabers hanging on the walls with a few paintings. The story starts at italy, a young man teaches the young Napoleon (yes, Napoleon wasn't french). The young man thought the boy a great many things, but what the boy loves most when the man tells him about stories of grear conqueriors. Unknown to the man then he sparked something deep with in the boy, that would later turn him in to a legend.

The boy moved to france, grew up and even started his career as a solder but no matter how many years past. He will never forget about his teacher and the things he though. It would guild through him in many of his battles, unfortunatrly Alex has never been to russian and doesn't know the weather there ,this section ends with a painting of the battle of waterloo.

The next section is germany during the two world wars, the room is filled with WW2 guns and mannequins wearing them. On the walls is filled with photo-shoped photos of WW2 with Alex in them, while the photos are fake but they are almost indistinguishable from real one and he did live through them in the other universe.

The photos are arranged to tell a story. Alex is teaching in a school in Austria where the young Adolf hitler (Yes, Hitler was Austrian not German) is studding at. There are photos of Adolf sleeping in class but it is showed that he is a great leader, not great tactician but people listens to him.

While he slacked of most of the time, he still picked up a few things. Such as hate can be a good way to motivate people to do what you want among a few other things.

'You have to admit though not everyone can turn a war torn germany in the aftermath of WW1 and turn it in to global super power in just a few years' Alex was impressed with his student as he walk pass to the next room.

This is the final room and it pretty much explaines everything, since the invention of the TV and video games. He pretty much play games and watch TV all day, while the immortals fight each other. Alex waited until there is only a few left before heading out and killing them.

That is pretty much what happed in his life.

After going around the house and inspecting his work before heading to bed.

Tomorrow is his first day.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day Alex is going to school since a long time.

The problem is credentials, a large portions of earth's history only small percentage of people could go to school, The rich and powerful and as a wonderer he couldn't go to school and he can't build up a fortune with out staying to long in one place.

Staying to long in one place is a bad thing as you'll end out being burned at the stake, being eaten alive or one day waking up to find people trying to put a stake through your heart and shooting you with silver bullets.

The Vampire back in his old universe is inspired by immortals. Myths about vampires not going to church is based on immortal avoiding going near holy grounds because they can't shed blood there. decapitating the head would kill a Vampire is also based on the only way to kill an immortal.

As for garlic, cross, stake through the heart and holy water. They are bullshit. Some farmer just made up the garlic one trying to sell his crops, corss and holy water are just priest making up lies to turn to the church since the church at the time is a control freak. And as for stake through the heart is made up by a hammer salesmen since you need a hammer to nail in the stake.

Any way he can't stay in one area for to long and he can't carry them all or bring them where ever he goes, that leaves burring the treasures but people would always find it and dig it out, immortals are also the reason why people started burring treasures.

So that means he would have go poor for most of long life and wonders from place to place.

Not that he wants to go to school, it could be fun once in a long while but he did because it serves as an up date on current affairs.

In advent of the modern age, he doesn't need to go to school as he can just use the internet to look up anything he wants.

Well, attending schools in the modern age is more attractive than attending them in the past. Not because of the air conditioner, the modern lighting or modern stationeries. It's because women, there are more women attending schools now than in the past.

'Theoretically speaking picking up chicks is also a lot easier in school that anywhere else' Alex who doesn't know anything about modern school life and is only basing this on movies, games and TV shows thought.

'Thinking about it now realy doesn't matter as I'll is now going there.' he though as he puts on his uniform and heads out.

On his way to school people around are giving him looks, probably due to his dirty blond hair that looks dyed making poeple think he's a deliquent and also the fact that he has an angelic look inheirited from his father which caused a few girls to gasp.

Once in front of the school, he really notices the gazes concentrated on him. All the eyes are on him like a pack of hungry wolves stalking it's prey, making him feel... naked in front of them.

Even as an immortal did Alex thought that the day would come where girls would give him that look.

Things like this is just pure fantasy, imagined by lonely men probably by vergins and most likely fat.

In theory it sounds like paradise but that is just that, Harems doesn't in exist! At least not anymore. They existed back in the good old days when men had the POWER but now it is simply not possible, unless your rich or a muslim.

No wonder they are willing to blow themselves up, they are doing it for harem. And they also don't like other people looking at their girls(yes with an s), that is why they are all covered up.

While he could just pick on of them and have her as his girlfriend but that would mean giving up the extremely good looking ones and also most of the ones eyeing him is more like a fan girl, once the hyped is over they would just ignore him.

He could get a girl now or gamble on the good looking ones.

As an immortal of course he aims of the most beautiful, even if he fails this time he can always do it again in another place and he's got forever to do it.

No matter how high the odds are if you do it enough times eventually you'll hit the jackpot.

Anyway he snaped out of it he as he is now facing a door to his class room.

"please come in" said his teacher.

He opens the door and steps in to the class all the while he heard gasps all through out the room.

And one brown haird boy cursing "the world is unfair"

'the world is mever fair' he thought and now stood facing the whole class.

"i'm Alexander Macedon but you could just call me Alex for short. I'm from america so please take care of me" he said with his poker face on as all the girls are giving him a predatory look.

With that the class erupts with chatter.

"kyaaa!" a girl screamed.

"it's a boy!" yelled another.

"a handsome one at that!" added another.

"quite down" said the teacher.

The class quited down.

"alright you'll have to sit next to Issei" the teacher said earning disapproval from the class.

"you can't do that! What if he gets infected from issei's pervetedness" stated one girl

"yeah!" A girl nodded in agreement.

"he should sit next to me!" said a bold girl

"No he'll sit next to me" protested another.

And the class started to beaker amongs themselves.

"Quite!" said the teacher before adding "he'll sit there and thats final" said the teacher in an authoritarian voice.

Faced with such a voice the class could only comply.

Alex walks to his sit and sat down and the class started as normal.

The day went with out a hitch the only problem is that the boy next to him is constantly giving him hateful glances while mutering incantations saying "hansome people die. Handsome people die. Handsome people die" or "the world is unfair. The world is unfair. The world is unfair".

With that note Alex disided to stay away from him with a ten foot pole.

During launch time, the girls sawrmed him and he lets out a small sigh saying " the curse of being handsome" deliberately letting issei hear it, just to get back at him for disturbing him with his constant mutering.

Hearing that issei bite on to his hanhkerchief saying "the world is unfair". (to help people visualize search up Crowler from Yu Gi Ho GX biting his handkercheif and replace it with Issei's face)

He uses his illusions to disappears while every one is looking at issei how is making a fool out of himself.

He finds a quite place where no one is around disturb him to enjoy his meal.

He finds a tree behind some bushes, he sat down on the grassy floor and leans on the tree behind him.

He opens his lunch box to find his home made mix of 18th century italian cuisine, while not a master in his personal opinion but he makes them good enough to help him reminiscent the place he has been through.

Being an immortal eating foods across the world from different time periods, some times he would have the urges to eat a particular food from a certain time period.

So he where ever he goes he would alway learn the cuisine there.

He would not try to master it. only to try to make a good enough copy to stimulate his memories.

He opens the box to reveal an italian pasta made in the 18th century way, with white sauce and mushrooms and pieces of ham.

Smelling the aroma of the food made his mouth water and hungrly chomps down on the food.

It's didn't take time before the pasta was soon gone.

'the italians sure know how to make them' he complimented the food before opening the second smaller box which contained his snacks.

He eat it during his stay in america the heaven of juck food.

He opens it to reveal fries with cheese covering the top along with bits of beacon, ham and with a sprinkles of pepper and other spices.

The smell drifted to his nose and his stomach started to grumble again.

Before he could digs in he saw someone was sitting next to him.

He looks to his sides to see who it was only to find out it was a cute white haired girl with a slender body like a...cat.

He saw her staring at his fries.

He tries to ignore her and continue his his meal.

He picks up a frie and puts it near his mouth as he does so her eyes also followed the peice frie.

And you know what he did next?

He ate the cheese covered frie along with the beacon and ham stuck to it.

He deliberately made some cheese stuck on his cheeks just to mess with her.

And Koneko did Something unexpected.

She licked up the cheese on his cheeks.

This stunned Alex as he turns to her, seeing her lick her lips savoring the taste.

Seeing what she did Alex relented and said "Alright you can have some"

With that she grabs the lunch box from his hands and quickly eats the fries.

"hey! I only said some not..." before Alex could even finish his sentence she already finished the fries.

Alex sighted as it's no use crying over spilled milk "Never mind" he said seeing the empty box,

'i won't fall for that next time' though Alex as he engraved this in to his heart.

"any way who are you?" he asked.

As the girl simply looked back at him for a while before saying "koneko" and later added "toujou" after saying that she ran away.

With his lunch finished he heads back to class.

Meanwhile In the Occult Research Club.

Koneko is now standing infront of Rias Gremory making her report.

"So what did you find about our new transfer student?" asked Rias.

"He smells" Koneko stops and thinks of the right word before saying "confusing"

"Confusing?" Rias inquired not sure what make of the new student.

"he smells like" she stops and thinks of the right word before adding "a lot of" she stops to think of the right word to describe it "different beings"

"defferent beings? What kind if beings has he come in contact with?"

"No" Koneko said before adding"smells" paused thinking how best to describe it "From him"

At this moment Akeno who has been standing next to Rias all this time comes in and explain what the nekomata had said "ara ara it seems that what Koneko is trying to say is that the smells originated from Alex-kun"

Koneko just nodded conferming what the halfling has said.

Being confused with the answer Rias tried a different question "what does it feel like?"

Koneko was confused as to how to answer that.

"strong" "weak" "powerful" "just" "evil" "good" "greedy" "generous" "old" "young" "heartless" "kind" Koneko just answerd a string of contradicting words.

What Koneko said wasn't it's just that Alex absorbed all of the immortals and some of them have contradicting qualities add to that douring his long life, his personality has changed a few times and that goes for other immortals to.

Hearing another confusing answer Rias asked another question in an attempt to make sense of it "how many different beings is inside of him?"

"many" said before added "many"

'is it a sacred?' Rias wondered before asking Koneko one more question "what are they? The being?"

at that Koneko had an unsure face and then answered "Humans"

That did it every one in the room had a stunned face, secrad gears were created by God from the bible to protect human, he is all that is good.

Kiba had a stunned face as if thinking (yeah he is thinking) that god himself just did what the church did to him, it didn't take long before he dismissed the thought as impossible.

How could he use human souls to make secrad gear and from what Rias has heard lots of human souls and some of them were good too.

"That is all and continue to observe him" she said dismissing Koneko.

'we'll find out what your hidding soon enough' she though as she looks at a picture of Raynare.

After school Alex heads home but soon notices that someone is fallowing him.

He tries to lose while not making it obvious that he is on to her by going in a few errands like going in a few antique store and exiting out the back door.

But it was useless and Alex decided to give up. They would probubly find out where he lives any way if they look hard enough.

As a last line of defence his mansion has steel shutters in case somebody tries to storm the place.

He speaks from experience, once in a while a bunch of crazy people who thinks he's a vampire would break in to his house amd tries to kill him.

So when he bought the place one of the few things he did first is install shutters a every hallway, door and window. He made a few secret exits through out the building and he also installed a few hidden cameras through out the building campturing anyone how enters.

Even if the power it cut off he has two back genorators in different parts if the building. Needles to say it costs him a fortune but he could just go to a casino and get that money back.

So unless they sent a tank through the door and lock down the area they are not getting him before he escapes.

He also made a few home made C4 and set them through out his home that will detonate on command, meaning that the attackers would go boom once he's left the building and even if he didn't he would still survive the blast but after word he would be under a ton of rubble.

He arrives home and Koneko fallowed him just out side of his place.

Meanwhile Alex has no idea who the stalker was and just assumed it's one of his fan girls.

'this is bad what if the hyped doesn't die down? then will i be stalked like this for the rest of my school life? What if she stalks longer than that? She'll eventually notice my unchanging age, woman doesn't like getting old espexially when she see some guy is as youthful as 10 year ago. What if she tells body and they actually takes her seriously?' just as he was getting paranoia he forced himself to clam down and look at things more logically.

'it'll be just be for a few days' and pretty soon she'll just move on.

'With that done now i need to think of a club to join' he thought as he looks at the hand out.

He looks through the list a few times eventually stopping at the kendo club.

'to bad there is no fencing club' Alex though as he is more skilled with europian weapons than eastern ones.

With his skill that is hone through centuries fought in countless battles both major and small, he could easily be this world's top ten in swordsman ship if not the best assuming there are no immortals that has praticed the sword longer than he did.

As for kendo he did praticed it a bit when he was in japan but he really never mastered it to an extent to actually use in battle.

'maybe i could use europian sword techniques in matches' he thought but he did not want join the Kendo club for fame he wants to join it because he could carry his saber around school provuded he covers it.

He really doesn't like leaving his sword behind, it's like leaving behind a part of your body, well he did forge it with his own blood. When ever he leaves his sword behind he could alway feel it drawing him to it calling him. Like a child calling to it's father.

And this sword it not an ordinary sword, it was forged from the iron in his blood and eatch time he kill and immortal with it, the sword is bathed in the blood of that immortal and when he has his quickening the sword is right next to him absorbing some of the energy.

each time the sword was broken he would alway pick up the pieces and reforge them with his blood and make a stronger sword out of it. Slowly the sword gained a sentience and powers to discharge lightning and slow down the enemy's regeneration.

As kills more immortals the sword became stronger as well, it can dischrage more ligtning and stops and even takes a some of the enemy's health eventually immortality.

And last time he checked the sword could regenerate meaning if the sword is some how shattered it would regrow.

Alex's sword is an immortal sword a sword that never shatters. Right now it seems that his sword just got a new ability, it could tell him where it was.

Though most of the time he just calls it 'his sword' most of the time and his sword seems to be satisfied with calling it that but it has a name and it's called Exterminatus.

Funny thing is that in a video game he playied. Exterminatus means a command to wipe out all life on the planet. Alex's sword blush at that at lest that is how he interprets it.

Any way he will join the kendo club as a ghost member and if they question him, he shal duel them that how swordsmen works right, even though they are woman.

Any he went to sleep with his sword next to him.

Normal people wouldn't sleep with a sword next to them, as normal people might wound or kill themselves, but as an immortal it's much safer to sleep next to your sword incase some one attacks you while in bed.

Alex has been attacked a few times in bed and luckily the were all mortal crazy men thinking they were vampire hunter cuz if they were immortal Alex would have been dead with his head rolling.

Did those 'Vampire Hunters' seriously think that plant(garlic), some book (bible), some NOT SO magical water (holy water) or a some shape(a cross) would that really kill anything at all or 'Vampire'(immortal) at that.

It's really funny now that Alex thinks about it. That is how stupid people can really get, that is probubly what the japanese call a 'chunbiyou' or proto-chunbiyou by modern day standards.

Any way he sleeps with his sword next to him.

Next day as soon as steps out the front door he felt a familiar sensation like he is being stalked.

'Oh great she still hasn't left or she came really early' Alex thought as he heads to school.

The location of his school is no big secret at all. Sine they could just tell by his uniform.

Before he heads out he saw something that caougth his eye.

Golden glint is reflected to his eye drawing his attention.

He saw a few golden strands of hair, Alex picked it up to and examines it.

It was short and its blond, not his. His hair is dirty blond not yellow blond.

A sudden realization hit him, who ever is the stalker is a girl (he assumed since the only men he realy that would be so petty and holds a grages against him is Issei and he's got brown hair so it not him. Maybe some one he know but not him)and has short blond yellow hair.

'strange i don't really know girls with blond hair in the school, but i could be wrong since i'm new. For now i'll keep my eyes open for any girl with short golden hair' he thought as he putted the hair in is pocket.

He heads to school keeping an eye out for his stalker but he found nothing.

Once he had arrived at school he head for the kendo club.

"kyaaa it's him!" screamed one girl.

"do you want to join our club asked ?" asked a girl how is nearist to him while blushing.

"yes" Alex replied..

"kyaaaa!" a few girls screamed and giggles

"he really is joining the kendo club" a girls said.

'hmm the girl looks familiar' Alex thought before asking "can i ask you some thing?"

"yes?" the girl now blushing even more hopeing he would ask her out and a few girls are all so gasping looking at the scene

"can I not attend practice and be a ghost member?" Ales asked compleyely different from what every one is expecting.

"yes?" as if not hearing what Alex had said she had her face frozed.

"you see someone is stalking me and i feel unsafe with out carring some thing around to protect myself and being in the kendo club lets me bring a sword to school" (do note that when he says a sword the kendo think it's just a wooden sword)

"you...you..." feeling humiliated the girl could only say it as anger builds up.

A few girls on the sidlines feel sympathy for the girl but also understand Alex's situation as the also have stalkers of their own three of the in fact.

But the girl named Murayama who is in the same class as Alex couldn't see reason right now, she thought that he was just playing her and so she lash out.

She picks up a shinai and started swinging at Alex.

And Alex swifly evades all of the swings with a fluid motion That moves as if his body was made of water.

Alex continues to evade the attacks and moves to a nearby shinai on the floor.

He kicks it up with his feet and held the shinai in one hand and adopted a fencing pose.

Murayama swings the shinai with the ferocity of a tiger but Alex just evades all of it.

Alex doesn't want to hurt her and ruined is image so he'll just have to finish this quick and show them what a true master swordsman is like.

He waited for Murayama to pull her hand high up in to the air and make a big down word cut.

When the moment is right he leaps forward and uses the tip of the shinai and thrust it at the bottom part of the hilt or the butcap if it was a katana.

And the shinai flew away from her grip.

The suddenly lossing her shinaiscoked her and made he lost balance, she stumbles forward and falling on to Alex.

Alex drops his shinai and catches the falling girls, like a scene from one of those shojo manga that Alex had acedentaly stumbled across while serfing the net.

She expected to Alex to just leaps back but instead falls in to his cheast, she opens her eyes as she looks up to see her angelic prince charming.

She blushed and Alex trying to play his part asked "are you alright?"

Silence falls in to the room as the girls watched scene only happens in TV dramas and Romance Novels.

Soon gaspes could be heard through out the room as the grils giggles and screamed.

"kyaaa!"

She blushed even more and got a way from Alex.

She quickly runs to her friends embarrassed and her friends talks to her about it.

Alex leaves cooly but as soon as he left the dojo 'god damn it! Now i have to find another way to bring my sword here or i could just ask her again but it'll be akward and i'll have to act like a shojo manga charater now that i had done that' Alex realy gave himself trouble this time.

It was a spar of the moment and now he's have face the consequences. (it sounds like teenage pregnancy) it was a good idea at the moment. (and this sounds like the most used excused)

He went to class all the while getting glances and whispers all around him.

'news travels fast it' he cursed regretting his actions.

Alex looks at Issei who seems strangly quite this time around and Alex expected him to be mumbleing incantation and cursing the world hearing this news but instead he has a victorious look on his face.

'for some strange reason i really want punch him right now' Alex thought seeing Issei victorious look.

issei is using the vistorious look at Alex as if looking down on him.

"Could you stop looking at me like that" Alex said

"What look?" issei replied still having that look.

"will you stop having creepy look it's creeping me out" said a girl from the sids.

"yeah!" another girl agrees

"i just got a girfriend! her name is Amano Yuma chan" issei proclaimed stunning almost every one.

'well i guess anything could happend' Alex thought as he has seen a lot unbelivable things.

"liar! who would want to date you?" a girl said.

"i bet she is ugily!" another added.

That started to a round of discussion.

When the teacher came the class quited down while Issei still had that triumpant look.

At this moment a girl said "sensei, could make Issei stop making that creepy look"

"yeah!" a few girls agrees with her.

The teacher looks at Issei and saw him with that look.

The teacher stared at Issei at moment and Issei stared back with his look.

Tenstion is high in the room.

And then

And then

AND THEN

And then the teacher just continued what she was doing ignoring the whole thing sll together.

The whole class was put of by this and Alex almost fell of from his seat.

'seriously this world is abnormal' Alex commented inside of his head thinking of all the idiotic things he saw happen on this world.

Meanwhile Murayama just silently stared at Alex from a far with a dreamy look on her face.

The lesson proceeded like normal except for Issei, who now looks like a completily different person.

At lunch Murayama went and stood in front of Alex's seat, she then bows and apologizes.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier" she apologizes and the girls started to whispers amongst themselves.

"did you hear what happened this morning?" one girl whispers to the girl next to her.

"yeah, i've heard about it to" admitted the girl

As the people around whispers amongst themselves Alex replied to Murayama "there's no need to apologize for little things like that"

She looks up and looks at him in the eyes, those hypnotic blue eyes.

"but...but I" she was cut with a finger on her lips.

"shush" Alex shush her before adding "it's alright" said Alex clamly.

Clamly is what apears on his face but inside his head he cursing and thrashings about 'Noooo! I want to die right now! I'm acting like a character in a shoujo manga and i know where this leads to, she's not even the girl i'm gunning for she is just some random girl i met'

Alex really dug his own grave this time.

The girl's face heats up turns red like a tomato and storms out the room.

"kyaaa" a few screamed.

'seriouly i have to stop acting like a shojo manga character and fix this' regreated his choice, but that was the best choice at the moment. Ever since Alex accidentally stumbles on a shoujo manga while serfing the net it kind of stuck in his mind.

'that stuff is poison along with Yaoi' Alex shuddered as he regretted mentioning the last part. He also stumbled on the Yaoi genre, Alex may be a Macedonian but he is not gay and it's not about being gay.

It about...'Aaaaaaah! need...to...forget' Alex though as he put the memory in the deepist darkest part of his mind.

Well nothing major happened besids that that day and he sucessfuly joins the kendo club as a ghost member but once in a while Alex decided he would pay a visit and have a spar of two.

Now he could take his sword to school.

Anyway Alex went straight home not paying attension to the stalker that is fallowing him, since the stalker knows where his lives and thats where he's going anyway.

Once inside his house, because of his stalker he thought of the worse case cenario where black ops team is sent in to kidnap him and prepares for it.

He made sure the cercurity systems is not controlled through the internet and is contolled through by readio waves on a prepaid phone.

He needs to add in a few more defenses like poison gas installed in the ventalation system and turrets.

The problem is the turrets but Alex is confident that he is able to make something workable.

First is to make a gatking gun, the gatling gun is a pretty simple gun if you look closely. It's esentialy made up by bolt action rifles on a rotating barrel. Alex had fired and maintained the gun for a while so he knows the parts that it up.

Even if he forgotten the design Alex could probably look it up in the internet and make a few modifications himself.

After making the gatling gun he could mount it to electric motor making a minigun, the minigun is essencially a motor straped on to a gatling. Instead of being hand cranked you have a motor to do that for you. So he buy a motor and strap it on to the gun.

Next is to buy robotic arms like the ones in factories and attach it to the 'll probubly be to heavy for one robotic arm to lift a minigun so he'll prabubly have to strap two or four to a minigun.

As for aiming system he'll have use infrared and have the guns shoot any that is hoter that a certain temperature and bigger than a certain size. 'They would not be fooled into shooting flares anything that is smaller than a dog.' thought as he saw people in movies use that trick to many times.

As for bullets he could make them after all he saw the evolution of the gun and used a lot of them in a lot of wars, more than he could remeber. You could actually make buy the ingrdients if you know where to look.

with that done he plans on where to put the guns and how many should he make.

'Since today is friday that means i'm free tomorrow and the day after' he thought as he orders the parts to be dilivered and he started to work on the aiming system.

The next day, he finished the programing. Very dum but simple.

It was about this time that the things he orderd have finally been delivered, they delivered it right away since he's paying them 3 times the amount.

And then he started to work on them by the end of the day finished making the guns, cutted a lot of corners but he doesn't need them any way. Like unrifled barrels, he doesn't need rifled barrels if all you have to do is shoot a hallway's distance and with the amnout of bullets the gun will be spitting out it's irrelevant how accurate the guns are.

Even though he cut a lot of corners it still would do job.

With that done he slept the night.

The next day, he installed the guns on the walls and the posion gas in the air vents.

Once he's done that it's already nearing night time. Alex heads out to a convience store to buy food with his saber to his sid, there is a serial killer on the lose but Alex has nothing to be afraid since he's immortal but it still hurts.

On his way out he couldn't feel his stalker 'must have given up or went home for the night' he thought

As he was on his way to the convience store, after turning a street corner he saw Issei with a woman with black hair, her back facing Alex.

As Alex was about to say hi to Issei and say whats up.

The woman's clothes disapears and what replaced it was a for a lock of a better word stripper clothes, soon black wings apears on her back.

She stabs Issei with a light spear and issei falls down.

"what the.." Alex accidentally lets out and draws the woman's attention.

She turns around and sees Alex.

"thats strange i thought i set up a barrier but it doesn't matter." she said before adding "you're going to die for what you've seen" she flies up and matterialized a light spear and throw is a Alex.

Alex dodges it but the throws another one.

Slowly Alex made his way to Issei while dodging light spears.

He check issei, he was bleading out about to die. He's about a few minuets at most if he's luck.

Alex draws his saber and deflects a few light spears.

"skilled and handsome but it's a sham you'll have to die" said the fallen.

she then throws more light spears.

working the whole day made him want relax and not use his powers or do any thing at all, deflecting or dodging them all would be tricky and he sure as hell wouldn't want to get hit even if he's an immortal.

So he just use the simpliest way.

"sorry Issei but i have to do this, your going to die anyway" Alex stabs Issei with the poin of his saber and lifted Issei in front of him to block the light spears.

Issei wide eyes and so does Raynare.

Issei now looks like a pincushion with a few light spears sticking out of him.

Issei dies and his life force is absored by Alex's sword, soon a circle apears on the ground not far from where he was standing.

At this moment Raynare hissed and said "you're lucky the devils are here" and she flew away.

'devils? What devils? Better think about this later' Alex thought as he to made his get away.

Soon Rias matterialized and found a dead issei with a lot of more light spear sticking out of him than necessary

soon the light spear dissipates and Rias walk closer to the now dead Issei.

She tries to revive but found out she couldn't.

Issei has been stabed by Alex's sword Exterminatus, a sword forged to kill immortals and take their power. What do you think would happened if a punny human stabed by it? They die and stay dead forever.

Unable to revive Issei Rias grunted in frastration and calls for clean up.

'i guess you'll just have to do then' Rias said as she thought of the next best thing.

Meanwhile Alex rushes back home and turns on the security systems, the guns came to live and all the shutters slams down.

Alex in his bed room thought about the events that transpired.

He recounted the events ' went out to grab a snack on the local convenience store. found Issei with some chick who grew wings and stab Issei with a light stick. Then she tries to kill me. Said something about devils and made her get away.'

He thought about what he learned from this.

'what was that about devils?' he thought about it and decided to search the net.

And what he found was pretty much the same as his old world with a few minor difference like the names of immortals who has been recoreded in the bible missing.

'so basically nothing' he thought as he slept.

The next morning he wakes up thinking that it's all a dread, he deactivated the security systems and steps out the door like normal.

'great your still there' Alex could feel the stalker watching him.

He went to school like normal.

When he was in class he noticed that Issei is missing and so does his name the teacher is call out attendance.

But Alex just ignores it thinking that he's probably called sick or something and it's not like their close.

Last time he checked Issei hates him to the guts.

'yes last night was just a fragment of my imagination' he keeps telling himself.

During the day he noticed that Rias is looking at him, well that nothing new as most girls do that.

'not bad looking' Alex thought as he continues his way.

Besides that no one mentions Issei there's nothing unusual that happened that day.

He day passes by and he wents back home after school. Once home he made minor corrections to the gun turrets and fixing bugs on the programing.

After that it's time to relax, he plays a few video games before going to bed.

The next day, he went to school like usual but saw a nun in need.

Alex tried to ignore her but she call out to him.

" excuse me could you help me" said the nun politely in italian.

Alex understood her and helps her.

"thank you" she said.

'now that i got a good look at her she's kind of cute' thought Alex and he replied "no problem by the way whats your name?" asked Alex in italian.

"Asia Argento, what yours?" she said

"Alexander Macedon but you could just call me Alex for short"

"i'm lost could you help me to the church" she asked

"sure why not" Alex holds her and and leads the way.

On the way they talked a few times before they saw a boy with an injured leg nothing serious just a scratch.

Asia walk over to the boy and heals his legs, Alex could heal people to but he doesn't like the thought of charity. There is a reason why they are poor it's beacuse their parents breed to much and their government is corrupt and doesn't care.

And now people are covering for them by giving them money and this cycle will continue , by not giving them money people die and they protest and somthing will change.

Alex brings her to the church's door says good bye and leaves.

A few days later in holidays.

Alex meets Asia again.

"hello Alex" Asia said waving at Alex.

"hi there" Alex replied and they hang out.

They went to the arcade and ate at a local restaurant.

Then they sit by a nearby park and Asia told her life story to Alex.

'poor girl, what do you expect from the church any way' Alex thought as he carries a hatred to the church, he will never foget what they did to him (burn on the stake, torture and stuff) and what they did to jeanne da arc, they kills her then calls her a saint.

And then Raynare showed up.

"well well looks like we meet again" the fallen angel said,

'crap it was real!' screamed Alex in his head, he thought it was just an dream along with issei's existence.

"we'll be taking her back and i'll be finishing where we started of" she said then noticed that Alex wasn't carrying his sword and added "well it seems you don't have your little toy with you" then she materializes a light spear.

Before Alex could say anything Asia said "please don't hurt him, i'll come with you peacefuly" she said that thinking Alex is a normal human.

"you don't have go with them you know" Alex said this as he prepars to use his power.

"i'm sorry for all the troubles i've caused you" she said as she runs to Raynare.

"Since you came quietly, i'll spare his life" Raynare said.

"good bye Alex" Asia said sadly.

"good girl, after i ritual tonight all your troubles will be gone" after saying that they disapeared.

'and that is why i should always carry my sword' he said in his mind.

Meanwhile Koneko saw the whole thing from a far reported back to Rias.

Alex hurries back to his house, picks up his sword and head back out.

He searched the town but found nothing, night came and pritty soon it'll be mid night.

'i've searched every where, where could she be!' alex cursed before a sudden realization hit him.

'it's been under my nose this entire time' he hurries to the church.

But before he reaches the church he's blocked by Kiba the only other male with blond hair and Koneko the one who ate all his fries.

Alex tried to go around the but they block him again.

"what do you want?" Alex said this displeased as he was in a hurry.

"can you came with us" he said.

"another time, i've got a friend to save" Alex said, even though he only meet her a short time. he felt sorry for her for being in such a predicament, that and he hates the church so give him a reason and he'll march throw the front door.

"but i must insist" Kiba said as he tried to hold on to his shoulder but it pass though and soon the illusion disappears.

This shoked Kiba and Koneko, they have never expected Alex to know magic.

They only expected him to be a some what skilled swordsman not a wizard.

Soon Koneko sniffs the air and said "church"

"this is bad!" Kiba said as they both hurry to catch up to Alex before he does something stupid. Kiba also contacted Rias and reported to her what happened.

"ara ara it seems that there more to Alex-kun has been things from us" Akeno said

"indeed, i wonder what else he is hiding" said Rias as he teleported near the church to observe.

Alex arrives at the from door, he opens it to find an abandoned church.

In front him stood a white haired man "I'm Freed Sellzen what brings you here"

"I'm here for a friend of mine" replied Alex as he draws his sword.

Freed took out a hilt of a sword on one hand and on the othe a gun.

He lits up his light saber.

At this time Alex worries if his sword will get choped through like in the movies but his sword reacted and reasured him that it can handle it.

Alex dash forward and swings his sword.

Freed tried to parry it with his light saber but Alex's saber choped right through it.

"what is this" freed calls out stunned.

"This is Exterminatus, the exterminator and this sword is an immortal killer, so don't get scratched or you'll die" Alex proves this by making his blade touch a flower that convenietly grew next to him.

The blade touches it and the flower turned in to ash.

Fear seem to creaped in to his face as he sees it but that is only for amomemt before he points his gun at Alex and said " then i'll finish you off with this then and after word i'll take that sword of yours"

And he shoots but his shot missed as Alex did the untinkable to a human, he evades the bullets.

Alex has been in countless battles fields and fought in the 2 great wars and being winner of the game has all the powers of the immortal.

Dodging bullets is no eay fest but posible give pratice, well right now its more like predicting the bullet path than dodging. He still hasn't used any of his powers yet.

The reason being, his stalkers. Yes with an s meaning he could feel that there a few people watching him. So he'll have to rely on his skill coltivated through counless battle and millions of lives.

He had been dodging bullets since the gun was invented first the arquebus, then muskets, the rifles and semi-automatics. Full-auto is still out of his reach with using his powers.

Freed missed all his shots

As Alex comes in he uses his sword to block the shots.

When in range Alex uses his sword to chop freed's gun.

Freed lets go of the gun in time to save his finger from getting cut.

With no weapon freed throws a flash bang.

Alex blinks his eyes at the right time to make the flash bang effect usless.

But he lets him go as his real target is Asia

He walks down to the basemen cus that is where all evil rituals happend or on roof tops.

He steps in to the room filled with cultist wearing what looks a black version of the Ku klux klan clothes.

They all had light saber.

Theres a cross with Asia on it and Raynare standing there lookking at Alex.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha you're to late. I aready have her sacred gear" Raynare proclaimed.

'Sacred what?' Alex didn't get it he still have to get her down from there.

He looks at the cultists 'this will take to long' he thought as he choses to reveal a bit more of his ability. Well more like his swords but the is made from his blood so his ability.

"Ex" Alex said the first word and his sword lights up releasing lighting as it powers up. Every one in the room could feel something isn't right.

"ter" more energy builds up and static lightning surrounds the blade. Some of cultist started to get whats coming.

"mi" lightning complitly covers the metal of the blade. Raynare notices the energy the sword generated is reaching a dangerus level and quickly orders the cultist to attack. "get him before it reaches full power"

"na" Alex readys the blade for a swing as more energy fills it and stray enery bolts escapes and hit some random cultist. The cultist starts to rush him.

"tus" Alex swings the blade as a cultist was about to get him.

With the swing of his sword a blue arc of lightning sweeps the floor and fries the cultist making them all fall down.

Alex steps over the fallen bodies of cultists as he reaches Raynare.

Alex walk pass Raynare and Raynare just lets him pass her.

She did what she came for and she only stayed to watch his reaction.

He cust down the caines that hung Asia.

He examins he and found that she just died.

'well the lest i can test it out' Alex thought as he focuses the limit of his power and bring Asia back to life.

This is one of his abilities the healing ability he gained after being the one. Though unknown to him he counld bring them back if they have an intact body, but since her sacred gear it missing he could only bring Asia back temporarily.

Alex bring Asia back to life, this suprises every one even Raynare is slacked jawed.

Asia opens her eyes "Alex you came, i'm so glad to see you"

"i'm sorry Asia, you died and i can only bring you back temporarily so say your last words" Alex said. Alex know something is missing but what? The heart is there, the brain is certainly there and every thing checks out.

"i know the time we share is short but i'm so blessed to have made a friend like you. I...i...i want to be with you more and have many more friends" she gasped for air.

Alex knew she is nearing her end and in all likely hood so does she.

She forced out her final word "Good bye Alex"

Alex replied "Good bye Asia my friend"

Hearing him calls her his friends made her pass on with a smile and her breathding stops.

Alex as an immortal has been used to this loved ones passing and him moving on, well he didn't her to well but he knows the she's a poor soul who is brainwashed by the church.

And also in his long life he became really good at making people die with a smile.

Alex closed her eyes and said in her native "resquescat in pace" (rest in peace learned from Assassin's Creed)

At this time Raynare cuts in "what did you do?" she demanded

"i brought her back to life temporarily to maker departure a happy one"

'he brought her back to life!? I haven't heard of a sacred gear like that, even twilight healing couldn't do that' she thought before she added 'i must have it'

"give me your sacred gear" Raynare demanded

Alex gently put Asia down because he knows what will happened next.

Alex may not know what a sacred gear is but he know no matter what he say it will only end in a fight.

So he answers "NO" as he draw his sword.

The fallen angel materializes her light spears and throws them.

Alex blocks and jumps away taking the fight away from Asia's body.

Alex dodges and deflects the on coming strikes.

When they reaches the surface Alex begins to fight back.

Alex jumps and slashes at her and she doges.

Alex could end right here right now but he needs to test her abilities in case he comes a cross a similar opponent.

Alex dashes and makes a cut but she simply dodges and throws him a light spear.

This continues for a moment untill he had gathered enough data.

He saw weak poin. His sword shoots a burst of lightning apralizing her for a moment before he knocks her out with a hit to the back of her head withhis super human speed, strength and a little bit of lightning.

He keep her alive because he still needs information from her.

At moment Rias, Akeno fallowed by Kiba and Koneko came out of hidding.

"what coincidence for you to be here at this time right after i beat her. are you here to fight and bail her out? " Alex asked sarcastically.

"We're not here to fight. We're here because you've caused quite a comotion" Rias said.

"this is a remote location with where people rarely goes to and by the fact that you are not surprise to see a wing humaniod tells me you know them" alex stated

"you're right, we know them. but we're not with then. We're devils" she said and bat like wings pops out of their back.

'just great, more troble' Alex thought.

"i'm tired and want to go home and rest so could you just cut to the chase and tell me what you want?" Alex replied, he's in no mood for word play right now.

"we want you to hand her over" Rias said

"emm No" Alex said that like he is talking to a baby "i beat the white haird priest, i beat her angry cultist army and i beat her. So it's i who gets to take her and interogates her"

"i'm afirad you don't understand the situation here this i my territoy and i'm responisible for what happens here " Rias said.

"so your actually with her then?" Alex accused her

"No we're not" She denies

"they why are you protecting her?"

"we aren't, we just want to know who order them"

"then why don't you asker now that's a wake" alex said as he points his sword to Raynare's neck, he then added "by the way this is an immortal slayer even a light touch from this blade couldne dangerous" then he lets the point of his saber touch the stone floor.

The floor eroded stunning everyone. 'that blade is dangerous' everyone thought.

"i know your a wake so talk unless you want this to touch you"

Raynare opens her eyes and stares at him "what do you want?"

"Ask your question " he gestures to Rias.

"why would" she was cut off by Alex moving the blade closer to her.

"answer" Alex demanded

"i did this out of my own will" she answers.

"that will be enough,by the way what do you want to with her anyway ?" she asked

"information mostly after that i want to test out ritual on her to see if it works " Alex replied

"what ritual ?" asked Rias

"the effects varies for species to species so i don't know but it has mental effect that for sure, like a monkey with uncooperative personality will change to a cooperative one or as for chimps it's memory suppress or erase turing their mind back to an infants." thats a lie the ritual is an enslavement ritual. It enslaves the the target do what the master wants.

That will be your punishment, a life time of servitude.

With that they parted ways.

After hearing that Raynare tried to escape but was knocked out by alex.

Anyway buried Asia near a tree and harvested all the light sabers from the cultist before talking Reynare to his home and preformed the ritual.

'The ritual is actual made to enslave humans from my world but we'll see' thought Alex as he searches up the memory of an immortal wizard for the ritual.

Strictly speaking the magic of this world seems more powerful.

With that Alex draws a circle and place Raynare in it.

-story end-

This is a try out to see if this is better or may regular short one is, this has probably more errors than the shorter ones.


	5. Chapter 5

After enslaving Raynare Alex lays her on the bed next to him as he felt tired after a long night, alex sleeps while hugging Raynare.

the next morning Raynare woke up in an unfamiliar room. Next to her sleeps an incredible handsome man, his face has an angelic feel to it as if he's an angel.

But she can't feel his aura. No, that not right. She can feel it but it's very confusing , like it's like he has a lot of different auras. It's like she's seeing a bunch of random people all in one place.

But then she starts to think more clearly and remembers what happened last night and the man next to her is the man that has beaten her.

"you!" she screamed as she materialized a light spear but soon found the she couldn't move her hand. It's as if her hand is refusing to move.

Alex awakened by Raynare's screamed is now looking at her displeased.

"you! What have you done to me!"she screams some more.

"please keep it down" Alex said that and Raynare is forced to shut up, her eyes wide as she couldn't go against what Alex is saying.

"Now, what i've done to you is that i made you mine" Alex said that as he holds her chin and kisses her, her eyes widen some more with Alex's action.

She tried to bite his tongue but found that she couldn't.

She then struggled and tried to push away alex but is stopped by Alex whispering in her ears.

"please don't struggled" and with that her body went limp as if all the energy have been drained out of her.

Her tried to moved her body but it didn't respond, it's as if it's not her body anymore. Try as she might she couldn't even lift a finger. Feeling helpless and weak and is about by the being in front of her, her eyes moistened up ready to cry. She closed her eyes ready for the inevitable.

Alex was about to go a step further but his eyes wonder to the clock next to his bed and realized that he's about to be late for school.

While Alex could skip school and continued what he was doing but skipping just a few days of transfer is not a good thing and would ruined his image.

Image is immortant for what's he got in mind in the future, well it'll probubly be deraild by the devils and these winged creatures, but none the less he'll still move in that direction.

Alex stops and leaves. Raynare opens her eyes and looks at Alex strangely.

"don't worry i'll continue once i get back." hearing Alex said that made shudder.

"oh and you can't leave the house, contact anybody or destroy the place" Alex said as he predicted what shed do.

"you can use any of the facilities you want but just don't break them" Alex finished as he head out the room leaving behind a confused Raynare.

But suddenly Alex pops head back through the door and added "Oh almost forgot you are now free to talk and move" freeing Raynare from her bondage.

Raynare just sat at the bed for a while thinking what had just happened, she snaped out of it and yelled "that mongrel! He has the audacity to do that to me! He'll pay for this! I'll make sure he dies a horrible and painful deth!"

Raynare cursed for a while before she eventually got tired and started exploring the house.

Raynare exploered the house and found no one else in this place, she is surrpries that this huge human actually owns this place all to himself.

She also found that different section of the place have different design egyptian, roman, greek and among a few others.

She also found it alarming that this place is filled with auto-guns mounted on to the walls, though they seems to be turned of at the moment.

Of course she tried to leave the place but found it impossible, she tried telepoting but her body just refuses the command, she tried walking out the front door but her feet refuses to leave beyond the front door, she tried flying out but her wings would just stop at the door, she tried charging and jumping through the door but found that she would slow back down as she nears the door, she tried to blow the place up but her body refuses to throw the light spears.

She eventualy gave up as she went to the couch and watched TV waiting for Alex to get home.

Meanwhile with Alex.

Bussiness is as usual in school, nobody is still mentioning Issei though. It doesn't matter to Alex weather people remenbered some guy he himself bearly know and just so happens to see him die.

During lunch time.

Kiba came into the class room.

The girls screamed.

"kyaaa!" a few fan girls of Kiba screamed

"it's Kiba!" a girl just stated the obvious.

"the knight of kuoh is here!" apparently that is what people called Kiba since Alex transfered here and Alex is called the prince of kuoh because of what he did with murayama. 'i'll never doing that again' Alex vowed he 'll never act like a shojo manga charater for as long as he lives.

Meanwhile Murayama is ignoring Kiba and only looking at Alex with a dreamy look, she has been doing that since that incident.

Kiba walked up to Alex and said "could you come with me?"

...

...

...

At the comment the whole class was stunned silent as they gasped at what Kiba just said.

the some one said "No this can't be..."

"Kyaaaa!" girls screamed

"Kiba x Alex!" a girl commented

"the prince and the Knight" said one girls how had read to many Yaoi.'Nooo, the great enemy! Kiba you will pay for making me remember that' Alex thought as he remembers the horror it bring.

Meanwhile murayama is giving Kiba the death gaze.

"emm Kiba?" said Alex.

"yess?" Kiba replied.

"well you see... Emm how should i put it..." Alex said trying to find word before giving up and said " you see i'm Straight"

...

...

...

When Alex said that the whole room went in to a deathly silence.

Before any could fully comprehend Alex took the initiative and said "you see I'm straight so i can't return your feelings so could you stop stalking me. I found your hair at my front" Alex said as he took out the samples of hair he found at his front door.

Alex then added "the hair color matches your yellow blond different from my dirty blond, the length also matches yours and i haven't seen anyone else with this yellow blond color at this length"

Everyone saw the hair in his hand and they also heard Alex mentions it a few times for the last few days, making them belive him.

"Nooo!" a girl gasped.

"it can't be" another girl said unbeliving.

"ohh how much you've fallen" one girl exclamed.

'yes that's what you get for making we remember it' Alex thought satisfied with his revenge.

"it's Okey Kiba we'll still support you" a hardcore Kiba fan.

"yeah! For love! Go for it Kiba" supported another girl.

Meanwhile Kiba's face has just frozen inplace.

He finally snaps out of it and said "thats not what i mean" kiba explained "it's Buchou who wants to see you " kiba said this while his left eye twitches.

A few girls gasped and Murayama's face darkens.

"it's Rias whos interested in Alex" one girl said

"Ooh" said this dumly and added "then please forget everything that happened"

...

After saying that silence returns to the room.

Taking this chance Alex said to Kiba "take me to your leader" this is a first contact stiuation after all of so the standard line is that.

And Kiba took him to the occult reaserch club.

Once there he meets the redhead Rias, the halfling Akeno and the nekomata Koneko.

"have a seat" Rias gestures to seat.

And Alex sat.

"So why have you summoned me" Alex deliberalely used the word 'summoned' as a joke to referance them being devils and thats the standard line spoken by summoned devil/demon.

That got a to twich a bit.

"first thing first what happened to the fallen angel?" asked Rias.

'so they're fallen angels' Alex thought as he has gotten a bit more information.

"the ritual worked and i've gotten some interesting results and thats all i'll say, a magician got to keep his magic secret after all" Alex replied.

Rias understood that wizards and mage keep their secret hidden so she didn't inquire "then i assumed your familiar with supernatural?" asked as she knew he was a mage.

"familiar's not the word i'd call it, it's more like i've encountered the strange things from time to time"

"then do you know about the 3 factions?"

"which 3 factions?"

"angels, fellen angels and devils" Rias replied.

"most of what i know is from the bible"

Rias then told him about the great war, the 3 factions and the evil pieces.

"well that saw certainly enlightening" Alex said while still have a bit of doubt, he still don't know them well enought personally.

"Alex can i ask you something?"

"what is it?"

"Will you join my preerage?"

Alex thought about it for a moment before repling "so, what do i get by joining you?" Alex want to know the addantages of being a devil.

"Well, you'll be my servant Rias gremory of the 72 pillars, immune to most illness, your strength is multiplied several times, be faster than an ordinary human, heal faster , have night vision ,be able to perfrom demonic magic and finally you get to live almost forever" Rias said the last part as that's the main reason why people join peerages.

But for Alex, he already has most of the stuff she offered, there is only a few things in being a devil that peaked his interest and thats demonic magic and maybe the strenght boost.

"Whats the cache?" Alex asked.

Rias was slightly bewildered would have joined after hearing live forever but not Alex, she took a deep breath and said "Being a devil you'll naturally be weak on anything holy and you'll be weaker to light"

'That's a mayjor draw back' Alex thought.

"is that all?" Alex asked feeling theres still something more.

Rias relented and said "being in my peerage you'll be forced to do anything i say"

thats another draw back.

"you know, there so many draw backs and little benifit to me" Alex said.

The replie shocked Rias and she asked "why's that? Isn't immortality worth the price?"

"well" Alex said and every one in the room is now more focused on him. 'oh screw it most them would soon find out any way' thought before he took a deep breath and said "Well, you probubly could have gussed from my earlier stament"

Alex paused for a bit before saying "i'm an immortal" and that silenced the room as if time stoped. Every one has a shocked face except Koneko who simply narrowed her eyes.

...

silence befalls the room.

this continued on untill Akeno said snaped out first and said "ara ara it seems that Alex-kun was hidding such secret"

That made every one snaped out of it and Rias asked Alex "Can you prove it?"

Alex thought about it for a moment before lets out a sigh.

He then draws his saber and chops a finger of, usually the sword would stop an immortal from regenorating and take a bit of their power, but since its his sword and made from his blood . The sword didn't do that.

His finger fell but before it hit the ground it emited electricity and disappears in the light show.

And his hand regrew a new finger.

Alex moved his finger to check if there's anything wrong and found none.

Meanwhile the whole group was stunned at this display.

"ara ara it seems that Alex-kun really is telling the truth" Akeno said face red as she imagins what she could do with this ability.

Akeno also feels that he's a perfect match since he also uses lightning.

That putted Rias in a percular situation as she has almost nothing good enought to offer him to make him join a peerage.

He has no problem with money as he lives in a mansion, he does not want immortality as he already has it and from what she heard him yesterday he also knew magic.

At this moment Alex cuts in and said "how about i propose a deal"

Rias is taken abackand asked "a deal?"

"yes, a deal" Alex conferms it and explaines "While the things you offered is not enought to make accept your offer but there is a few things i'm interested in"

"name you price" this is an opportunity to get an immortal in her peerage. She can't let it pass by.

"first is that i can refuse any order you give, think of it as asking a friend rather that ordering a servant.

Second is that anything i do you couldn't interfere with out permission but don't worry i won't go on a killing spree or anything as outrages as that. It's more like you can't stop me from killing anyone who offends me like taking my friend or you can't demand me to handover presoners who killed my friend

Thridly get me access to information on the supernatural be it spells, rituals, forbiddon or not forbiddon. Anything at all, i ask it and you give it.

Lastly you can't keep secrets from me, you can not mention it. you will have to tell me once i asked it.

All of it negotiate since being a devil only gives me weakneses and becoming an enemy of the church, fallen and the angels"

Alex made his demands and Rias has a dark face but eventually agrees.

"Deal" she said as she's backed into a corner.

Alex is her only hope of beating Rizer Phoenix, since Alex is an immortal like Rizer.

"alright what peice you want to be?" she asked.

"the pawn" Alex said.

"Pawn?" Rias asked as she expected him to be a knight.

"yes, the pawn. The pawn is the most important piece, more so than any other piece as it's the one who has do most of the work. The cavalry only cames in during the mid-end of the fight. The support as the name suggest support not main and the queen can't go to some places that's to hazardus as it's to risky to lose her.

The pawn or the infantry are the first and last out of the battle field, they faces the full brunt of the enemy forces. They are the ones who wins wars(excluding WW1 where artilery and machine guns ruled the day)"

Rias thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

She place a pawn on to his chest before it glowed and went in but soon more pawn pieces fallowed in to Alex's body.

It took all 8 pawn pieices, Rias was amazed 'he should be more than worth it' she thought.

"Now then is that all?" alex asked.

"yes that will be all for now " she said

Then alex leaves the club room.

"buchou are you sure that this is all right?" Kiba asked.

"it's fine" Rias assured

The rest of the day proceeded as normal.

Alex went home to find Raynare watching TV on the couch.

"took you long enough you basterd" she yells as she tries to hurt him but find that she couldn't.

Alex just lets out a sight "you know just give up, you can't disobey me"

"you..." she said before she stops "wait what is this you feels like a devil now"

"yes, i'm one of them now. Be greatful that i did this for you" Alex said that while not the whole truth it still part of the reason.

"what!? Why would do that?" she scream incredulously as she never expected him to do that for her an enemy who killed his friend just yesterday.

Alex had a bright idea but it probably wouldn't work and he'll most likly regreat it later as it involves acting like a shojo manga character.

"For you" Alex said he leans closer as he grabs her chin and kisses her.

Raynare wide eyed stunned for a moment before she tries to fight back, but since fighting back constitutes as hurting him. Her strengh as been greatly reduced to nothing more that a weak little girl.

Alex breaks his kiss and whispers in to her ears "your mine and for ever shal be"

Hearing that she blushes and slowly stopped straggling and lets him have his way.

'what do you know it really does work'He thought as carries her in to his room and lays her on the bed.

Alex took of his uniform then proceeded to continue where he left of this morning.

Then suddenly like war hound set lose he jumps her, he rips of her clothes and went beast mode on her.

"wait! Slow dawn!" was the last thing she said before her mouth is blocked by Alex's as he kisses her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Alex woke up.

He glances at his side to find a naked Raynare sleeping beside him. She is sleeping soundly while hugging his body.

She has a cute sleeping face, with out her foul mouth, constanly yelling and shouting.

'this must be what she looks like before she has fallen' though Alex as he exeamins her sleeeping face.

Alex makes a warm smile that he hadn't shown since along time at this for once he could be with someone without him seeing them grew old and die.

Since Raynare is a Fallen Angel he could be with her for a long long time.

He looked in to his clock before realizing that it's all most time for school, he quickly got up with out waking Raynare.

He kisses her in the forehead before heading out.

After a while Raynare wakes up to find an empty room.

'so that was all just a dream' she thought before walking to Alex's table and finding a note there.

It says

"Foods on the table.

Be back at seven.

Take care.

By Alex your beloved Master

PS clean the house while i'm gone"

After reading that Raynare yelled "that basterd!" and crampled the piece of paper.

She ate breakfast.

'This might not be as bad as i though' she thought as she tastes the luxurious breakfast nobles ate at the 18th century.

After finish eating her body moved on it's own and proceeds to clean the entire mansion.

She cursed as she cleaned the mansion, thinking what she would do to him once he gets back.

Once he gets back

Once he gets back, she ponders before a blush apears on her cheeks before she continued to clean the mansion with reinued vigor.

Meanwhile

Nothing special happened during most of the most.

After school he heads to occult research club, after all he is a member of it after all.

At the ocult reasearch club, Rias was discussing something about familiar when the student council president barged in along with the entire student council members.

'why is the studnt council here?' Alex wondered as he looks at them.

As if reading his mind Rias told him "Sona here is also devil" she gestures at the girl with short black hair weaing glasses.

" then is the entire student council her peerage?" Alex gestures to the rest of the student council members.

"yes you geussed right. they are her peerage and Sona is also the heir of the sitri clan of the 72 pillars" Rias replied.

Alex just nodded making him look like the clever understandingtype even though he doesn't understand a dam thing.

since Rias explained to Alex, Saji the only male in sona's peerage assumed that he is part of her peerage and spoke "well well looks like someone hasn't been thought important to be given such basic information" he said that arrogantly taking this chance to get Alex since he's so popular with the girls.

"Saji ,you shouldn't meddle in the affairs of the other house holds" Sona said making Saji look a fool.

Sona then added "by the way why is he here?" inquireing about Alex.

"this is Alex Macedon my pawn, who also just joined yesturday" Rias repied

"and this is Saji Genshirou my pawn" sona replied in Kind.

She gestures to the arrogant prick.

"well looks like we're both infantry men then" Alex said trying to be diplomatic.

"don't think of me as the same sa you" he said this destroying Alex's friendly gestures,to furthure insert his superiority he added " i took 4 pawn peices. 4 peices" he repeated making it clear who the top dog is.

"well i have at least the same amount as yours" Alex said still keeping his deplomatic face on.

"did he really take 4 peices? Sona asked her friend Rias.

"well..." she debated wheater to tell her or not, it didn't take before she told her the truth "he took 8 peices" making Saji further looking like a fool and embarassing Sona.

She then gave Saji a sharp glare meaning punishment later. She then added "i apologizes for the way my underling acted"

Hearing this Saji tried to say some thing but was cut off by sona's sharp glare that says 'don't embarssy me anymore'.

"there's no need to go that far" Alex reassures while silently gaining her favor.

Rias also steps in changing the subject "now what brings you here"

Sona recompses herself then said "we came to let you know that Saji here is about to get his familiar"

"well thats a problem you see Alex and i were just discussing about getting a familiar and the you could only get a familiar once a month" Rias replied.

At this moment Alex cuts in "Saji could go first"

This stunned everyone, they weren't expecting Alex who was looked down apon by Saji to say that.

"Since i just joined yesturday i could let saji get his familiar first" Alex explained but his real intention is to get a small favor.

This took a moment to sink in.

Taking this as sign of superiority Saji resumes an arrogant look and said "well at least you know your plac.." Saji was cut of by sona's sharp glare, she stops her pawn from making a fool out of himself.

She knows that Alex only wants to bulid a friendly relations with her peerage trying to extend a hand of friendship and Saji just kept slaping him in the wrist and making a fool of himself.

"are you sure?" Sona asked.

"sure." Alex replied

"then you have my thanks for being so generous"

And with that they left.

"suspicious" koneko said.

"why did you do that?" asked Rias cruiously

"Well to gain a small favor of course" Alex replied making them think for a second.

"ara ara it seems that Alex-kun is quite cunning" akeno said .

Rias tought back to the momnt they barged in, the moment where Saji bragged about being worth 4 peices and to the moment they left.

Sine the short time frame Alex just gained himself a small favor, Rias was impressed.

Things went back to normal and Alex heads home after club activities.

Once home he's saw Raynare wearing nothing but polo shirt on the couch watching TV.

"I'm home" Said Alex getting Raynare's attention.

"you!" Raynare was about to say something before she gave up on it and let it be since she can't break free of the ritual.

"great i missed you too" Alex then kiss and hugges her, she blushes slitghtly.

At this moment her stomac grumbled making her face frozed a while before turning to tomato red.

Embarrised she tried to lash out by hitting him but her hits turned in to love taps as the ritual does its job.

Alex lets her hits him with her love taps for a while begore he spoke.

"alright alright calm down i'll make us dinner" he said as he calms her.

She stops but a blush is still present on her face.

Alex quickly goes to the kitchen and hurries to work.

'i thought she could cook but i guess she can't' he thought as he made a simple ancient chinese dish, since he doesn't want to keep Raynare waiting.

When he finished cooking it and placed it o that table he heard more grumbling noises.

As the delicious sent drifts in to her nose.

Although she tried to keep a straight face but she fails miserably as her face is red and if you look very closly you could see a bit of saliva on the edges of he mouth.

"alright lets eat" after saying that she started dig in.

Although she tried to controll herself from pigging out but Alex could see from the shaking of her hands that she wanted to dig in as fast as she could.

Seeing that Alex ordered "don't hesitate, there is no need to be shy"

She just glares at him before she obeyed his order and pigged out with a blush on her face the entire time.

After eating her fill she sat there and stares at Alex.

"hey there's a bit of sauce on your face" Alex said as he whips it away.

She blushes 'when did she turn in to such a school girl. Maybe the ritual did more than i thought it would but i'm not complaining' Alex thought as he sees her reactions.

Seeing her now clean face Alex ordered her "Alright clean the dishes and prepare the bath, i'll be in my room doing home work"

'why is modern japanese so complicated? No in fact why is the modern world so needlessly complicated?' he thought as he remembers the time japanese being a lot simpeler and chinese having a lot less characters.

She lets out a sigh as she replied lazily "yes 'master'" and goes to work.

He goes to his room and was about to start doing his home work when a red circle apears on the floor.

Rias then apears in front of of him.

"please take my virginity" She pleaded.

Ther tone of voice made Alex rember a scene in a movie, it was princess leia in starwars pleading for help, quote 'please obi wan kenobi you're my only hope'.

Rias's toned sounded just like that.

Alex frozed as if his ears are playing tricks on him.

Rias said again "Alex please take my virginity and i need it now"

'well this sure is a first' Alex thought as even in his long life did he ever imagine a beauty would tell him to take her virginity and she pratically offered it on a silver platter.

She the started stripping and he was pushed down.

"i gave this a lot of thought and there is just no other way" she said sa she unhocked her bra revealing a perfect set of tits.

"please take me, all you have to do is put your thing in mine" she said while having the general idea but not the detailes.

Alex relented he might not know why she did it but he's not gonna complaine.

Just a Alex was about to do it a second magic circle apeard.

Seeing this Rias said withba sigh "and i really hope i wasn't to late"

Out of telleportation circle apeard a beautiful woman with whilte hair and in a maid uniform.

"really Rias, your here with this low born" she said

'now thats a bad first impression' Alex thought.

She then added "you do realized that Sirzaches will be terribly disapointed in you"

'who is sirzaches?' thought Alex as Rias stood up and walk in front of the maid.

"who is i give my virtue is up to me" she paused and then added " and another thing i will not tolerate a member of my peerage being called lowborn, i don't care if your my brother's queen or not"

Alex has been a great many things in his long life. He has been great kings and conqurors alike, saints, tyrans, knights, bandites or pirates. Anything he do and anynody he meets with has great consequences that effects the world.

He is anything but lowborn. He is the soon of the great conqueror, prince of macidon at it's peak. Of couse he is not going to tell them now.

What good will it do? Rias is obviously not in the mood anymore and what good is a prince from a long fallen nation from a universe far far away anyway.

"noted, but think you the head gremory, please have some respect for yourself" she said while putting Rias's uniform over her shoulder and she plicked up the rest.

Then she turned to face Alex "pardon the interrupsion, my name is Grayfia. I'm also in the services of the gremory family. We'll be getting out of your way NOW" she said making an emphasis on the 'NOW', she made a bow.

Rias then apologizes "i'm so sorry Alex. i haven't been thinking striaght. Lets forget about this."

Alex just sat there dumly and nodded "sure" he said as if he has no idea what is happening right now.

"Alex? You mean this is him?" she asked seemingly peaked her interest.

"Yes, he's my pawn" Rias replied confidently.

"so he's the immortal you talked about? This seemingly ordinary man defeated a fallen angel by himself" she said that as if doubting what she heard.

Rias then turns to Grayfia and said "i'll hear what you want to say at my head quarters, you won't mind if Akeno joins us?"

"you mean the priestess of thunder? Of course i don't mind in fact it's only proper for a noble devil to have her Queen by her side at times like thiese"

Rias then turns back to Alex "forgive me for putting you out"

Alex just sat there and dumly said "sure"

Rias kisses Alex on the cheeks then stood "the i'll excuse myself"

Then she left with the maid.

Alex sat the there for a few moment thinking what just happened.

He was snaped out of it by Raynare calling him that his bath is ready.

He absent mindedly went to bath, finishes his home work and went straight to sleep. Unknown to Alex, Raynare had a worried face seeing her 'master' having an absent minded face.

The next day.

On his way to the Occult research club house he got swarmed by fan girls causing him to he a little late.

When he arrives, the was a guy in the middle of the room saying loudly "Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate every one in the room"

A moment of silence fell on the room as they stared at Alex for barging in.

Alex having his poker face on then said "please continue" before closing the the door.

Bang

The door closes.

People in the room then heard through the door Alex calling somebody.

"hello police, there's a crazy arsonist/terrorist in a school"

"he said and i qoute 'Riser doesn't care if he has incinerate every one in this room' that sounds plenty crazy to me and he's even got a hostage he's about to rape"

"No, he's not a student or a teacher here"

"you know now that i think about it he might be a yakuza collecting momey, he even dresses like one"

Before Alex could continue he was cut of by Koneko who opened the door and hits him in the head.

She then mutters "idiot" and drags Alex to stand with the Akeno and Kiba.

"ara ara it seems that Alex-kun came at the right time" said Akeno

While Koneko insist on "idiot"

And Kiba just smiles.

Snaping out of it Grayfia said drawing attention to her "there's no need for incineration. My lady Rias and lord Riser as you know, i was ordered here by Serzaches which means there'll be no disruption of peace" seemingly having a lot of force backing her up.

'it seems that Serzaches, who ever that is has a lot of power' thought Alex.

"when being told by such an ominous thing by the one known as the ultimate queen even Riser could be some what fearful" said Riser

Hearing this Alex is trying hard to keep his poker face as Riser kept speacking in a thrid person.

They continued to discuss amongs themselves and they mentioned something about a ratting game.

Not knowing what a rating game is Alex asked Kiba and he said that it's a form of simulated combat devils use to play like sports.

At this time Riser summoned his servants.

A magic circle forms on the floor for a moment then appears 15 woman.

'all of them are not bad looking but how well can they fight?' thought Alex as he examines them.

The even if they are weak the odds are stacked against them with their sheer numbers.

Alex remembers the eastern front during WW2, yes the numberless hordes of russians charging at your position every day but at least they aren't as numbered as that.

Furher more Riser has more experience but their situation isn't as bad as it seems, Rias still has Alex and he has fought in countless battles through out history.

Any way Alex continued to listen to their conversation and Riaer just continues to brag 'Riser this' 'Riser that' and he just keep saying them all in third person.

Eventually even Alex's poker face that is tarined through out the ages cracked and he burst out laughing "Ahahahahahaha"

This had drawed everyone's attention, they stares at Alex as he continues to laugh.

At this moment Grayfia spoke with a nutral expression "did you find something we said funny?"

Alex lets out his last laugh before he composes himself "sorry, where are my manners. I'm the ONE and only the great Alexander Macedon and the only son of the house of Macedon. ALEX is the pawn of Rias gremory. ALEX is powerful. ALEX is strong. ALEX is good looking"

He winks at Riser's peerage and a few of the blushes, Alex continues "ALEX is from a great family and uses the family name to get what ever ALEX wants and ALEX finds it interseting the way Riser speaks." Alex said that and the room fell silent as they stares at him.

"that about sums it up" he added breaking the silence.

Soon after Rias, Akeno and a few of Riser's peerage could be seen covering their mouth and silently shaking trying to containe their laughter.

Seeing this Riser was furious "you dirty low born dares to make a fun of Riser" he yells as flames erupsts all around him.

"oh ALEX wouldn't dare to mock Riser the great" replied Alex as a few finally sinkered in and laugh out loud.

Riser lash out and balls of flame are sent to Alex's way.

Alex draws his saber and slashes the fire balls making the disapear.

"emm miss Grayfia aren't you here to do something?" Alex asked seeing the maid standing there.

Before the maid could answer Riser cuts in "hmmp just as what you expect from a pawn cowering and hidding in the face Riser"

"ALEX just doesn't want to waste his strength before the rating game" Alex replied before Grayfia cut in.

"enough! Lord Riser please reframed from using your flames" said the maid as an ominous aura appears around her making Riser's flames disappeares, then she turned to Alex "and you, please reframe from further out burst" she said to Alex.

"ALEX understands" Alex replied making a tick appeared on Riser's forhead and a few giggles a cross the room.

Although the maid emitted stronger aura but Alex has nothing to fear as he is immortal.

Soon after Rias agreed to the rating game and Riser left with a some what satisfied looks thinking he already won.

The game will held ten days later.

With that the occult research club went to a ten day training camp.

Although Raynare was reluctant at first but eventually relented as he she doesn't have a say on the matter and he did turn in to a devil just for her (or so she thought), Alex gave her a lot of spending money for devliveries.

With that done he gave Raynare a long good bye kiss before stepping out the door.

They arrived at Rias summer house and it's as big as Alex's mansion.

They went inside and changed their clothes.

After that they immediately started trainning.

Rias need know Alex's capabilities so she arranged for him to spar with Kiba with wooden swords.

Since his sword kills anything besides Alex who touches it, it's not great idea to use it to spar.

The match begins with Alex taking a saber fencing stance and Kiba taking a long sword stance.

The match begins.

They stared at each other before Kiba made the first move.

He dashes forward and makes a diagonal swing, Alex takes a step back and let Kiba's swing pass him before dashing forward with a thrust.

Kiba evades to the left and Alex's thrust misses him.

Kiba uses this chance to swing back his blade to Alex's body.

Alex sees a chance, he blocks the strike and grabs it with his left hand. Yes he grabs the blade but he didn't bleed.

Unknown to most people there is actually a way to grabs a sword with out hurting yourself and it's called half-swording. It's use primerily in armored combat but it can also be used in a lot of different ways.

Alex grabs Kiba's sword then pulls it while making a chop at his hands frocing Kiba to let go before the strike hits.

And with that Kiba is disarmed and silence falls taking in what just happened.

At this moment Koneko made the first comment "cheated" pointing at Alex's hand holding the blade of the sword.

Alex the explaines "This is not cheating since you could actually grab on to the blade with out hurting yourself in real life, if you do it right."

Alex said that but it seems to they didn't belive a single word of it.

He lets out a sigh before explaining more "there's a technique called half-sword which involves grabbing on to the blade in armored combat and besides i can heal the wound in a second"

They just stares at Alex before he relented and does a rematch.

Sigh 'i guess 'under handed' tactics are out' Alex thought giving Kiba a handicap and started the rematch.

This time Alex dashes forward and overwheld Kiba with a flurry of onehanded cuts.

Kiba desperately blocks each of his cuts before Alex suddenly changes to different sword fighting style.

His movements before emphases on speed but now his movements became more fluid like a work of art.

This is Alex's favort sword style, he made it himself through the centuries of fighting, this sword style focuses on the lest amount of movementes to get the job done.

Alex jumps back changes his stance and stood there waiting for Kba to attack.

And Kiba did indeed attack, he slashes horizontal strike.

Alex leaps in and uses the lower half of the blade near his hand, dispersing most of the force in strike.

In sword fighting it uses less strength if you block the strike with the lower part of the blade near the guard.

Alex's move didn't stopped there he used the tip of the sword and aimed at Kiba's throat.

Alex's wooden sword lightly touched Kiba's throat, enought to make him cough lightly but not enough to caused damage.

With that the match ends.

"are you all right ?" asked Alex.

"it's fine" replied Kiba

And they shoked his hands.

"ara ara it seems that Alex-kun is more skilled than Kiba" commented Akeno.

'it seems that things are not as helpless as i thought' Rias thought getting a glimps of Alex's abilities.

"by the way where did you learn to a sword style like that?" asked Kiba as he is interested in learning Alex's sword style.

"i made it myself" Alex replied getting a bit of respect from Kiba who understands how hard it is to learn a sword style much less make one.

The next is magic.

Alex demonstrated his healing and illusions skills, since they already knew about it it came as no surprise but the uses of such skills is invaluable to the team.

Although strangely still Akeno has to teach him the basics of magic, since the magic of this world is more powerful and convenient than his old world's.

it would probably take a while before he could start throwing fire balls and lightning bolts at people.

Next is physical, Rias compared him to Koneko and found out that over all his physical prowess is not that far from Koneko's but if Alex fights Koneko in hand to hand combat Alex wins every time.

Since Alex is already so skill, Rias tasked him to train Koneko and Kiba since he is more skilled then both of them, while Rias and Akeno do their own thing.

Meanwhile back in Alex's mansion.

Raynare is looking out the window, wondering what he was doing right about now while waiting fathfully for Alex's return.

A few days has passed and the day of the rating game has finally come.

Rias and peerage steeped through the magic circle and they found themselves in another dimension that is a replica of kuoh academy.

Alex examines the area through the window while the rest of the gang discuss what to do.

Alex then turns his head to the group then said "i'll assault their base while you guys defend this place"

That silenced the group as they just stared at him.

At this moment Rias just asked dumbly "What?" as if not hearing clearly.

Alex then explains "i'm immortal nothing they do could harm me and once i'm there i could get a promotion to a queen"

"Alex do you know what your talking about?" asked Kiba thinking that Alex let his immortality get to his head and thinks that he is invincible.

"i know what i'm talking about Kiba. i've been at the trenches of World War One, i have charged through artillery barrages while being bathed in machine gun and rifle fire. I know what i'm talking about" Alex said the last part firmly.

They were stunnd at Alex's reply they never thought him to be that old in fact now that they think about it he never really talked much about himself, they never heard him say anything that would suggest he is older than 50 years old.

Even though they are curious about him, they just let him be as most of them has secrets that they wouldn't want others to know about. He will open up to them eventually.

In the mean time they just assumed that from the fact that he is attending school that he is about the same age group as them.

Without waiting for the reply Alex jumps out the window and charges the enemy base.

Kiba tried to fallow but Rias stoped him "sigh , let him be" Rias said

"but he..." Kiba was cut of by Rias "It's fine Kiba, lets do it his way for now. Let's see what he has got"

With that they fallowed Alex's order which kind of made Rias unerved as she is not used to fallowing made by an underling.

After the match he'll have a lot to answer for but that will have to wait as they have a match to fight.

Alex ran across the school, he ram half the distance to the enemy base uncontended before he met 4 girls who stood in his way.

Alex stopped not far from them and asked "who are you?"

Normally Alex would just skip right in to the action but he did it to buy time for his sword to charge up.

Alex chargest up his sword in his sheath as they did their introduction, he carefully did so that they would notice him.

'3 pawns and 1 rook' thought Alex as he gauges their strenght.

After they did that Alex then introduces himself "i'm Alexander Macedon, if it were up to me i would have wanted to drag this fight and enjoy it but sadly i'll have to end this quickly"

He finished saying, he quickly draws his blade and unleashed the stored up energy in one big blued arc.

This cought them by surprised and the blue arc hits them and stunning them.

The attack was not meant to take them out to to stun them long enough for him to take them out, since it would take a longer charging time if he wanted build up enough energy to take them out.

The attack did stunned them paralyzing them temporarily.

Alex took this chance, dashes forward in an inhuman speed while pulls out a dagger.

He didn't want to use his sword cause it would cause problems if he kills anybody.

He first took out the rook by stabing her in the neack severing her spinal cored with the dagger, then without giving her a second glance he dashes to another proceeded to do the same, the rest soon fallows without so much as giving up a fight.

A few moments later he heard an announcement "3 of lord Riser's pawns and 1 of lord Riser's rook retires"

Meanwhile in Rias's base.

" is seems that he is not all talk" said Rias hearing the announcement not long after he lift.

"ara ara it seems that we all underestimated him" replied Akeno.

Back with Alex.

He then continues his on advance.

He also had a bright idea and charges his sword while he runs.

Meanwhile Kiba takes on 3 girls that tried to infiltrate their base.

Alex continues to charge ahead when suddenly he suddenly found himself in the middle of an explosion.

Alex survives it but his clothes are torn in a few places.

He looks for the perpitrator and found a chick flying not far from where he was.

"my my it seems that your more resilient then you seemed" the woman said mistaking his instant regeneration for resilience.

"that was nothing, i've had worse" replied Alex remembering the time when he was under the full might of an artillery barrage.

Her attack just now might be the eqivolant of an artillery shell but had taken on bigger explosions like being near in the blast radious of a Nuke.

Yes, The reason for the Nuke to be used on hiroshima and nagasaki is because the Allies got intell that germany's immortal warrior was found hiding there. guns, machine guns, artillery, tanks and bombs did nothing to stop hitler's zombie as the called him.

While he could be gunned down but he would just rise again and again, that was the reason why they wanted to make a bigger explosion, it was to kill germany's immortal warrior that terrorized the Allies in World War One and Two.

At the period of time he has a few nick names like germany's immortal warrior, hitler's zombie or the unstoppable storm trooper. He was the one who spear headed the Blits. There is a reason why they called it the Biltz (lightning in german) or why people at the time thought germans were unstoppable.

It because Alex was there leading the charge, taking fire and shrugging them off as if they were mosquito bites as he continues to moves foe ward while mowing down the enemy with machine guns. Thats also why german machine guns was feared at the time.

An announcement snaped Alex out of his thought "3 of lord Riser's pawn has retired"

'looks like they are fighting to' he thought as he was about to leaps up and take onRiser's queen, then Akeno suddenly apears and said "i handel it from here"

Alex wanted to argure but suddenly a hand grabs him from the shadows.

Alex was about to strike at the unknown perpetrator before seeing who it was.

"wow wow easy there! Rias wants us to go on a seak attack at the enemy base" Kiba said

"i could have handled it" Alex said that disatisfied that they left the base.

"well we can't just let you do all the work" Kiba replied

"fine" Alex relented as it's usless to argue with Kiba as Rias was the one who issued the order.

Seeing as koneko is missing Alex assumed that she is with Rias protecting her.

While Akeno and Riser's queen faced off, Alex and Kiba made their way to Riser's base.

There they were meet a female knight in revealing outfit.

"i'm Karlamine knight of Riser Pheonix" she said drawing out her sword.

At this moment Kiba came out and said "i'll handle her" he turns to her saying "i'm Kiba Yuto knight of Rias Gremory" he draws his sword in a fighting pose.

Alex walk futhur but Alex saw somthing at the corner of his eye that made him stop dead onhis tracks, he saw Rias and Koneko sneaking in to Riser's base.

'what the hell do they think they are doing?!' Alex wanted to scream at them, if the King fall then the game is over.

But before Alex could do anything about it the rest of Riser's peerage came out.

'6 of them' Alex thoughas as he counted them 'there should be 2 pawns' he looks at the cat girls '1 rook' he looks at the one wearing a mask '1 knight' he looks at the one with the sword 'and 2 bishops' he look at the two weak looking girls.

Once they are out the one in pink dress starts to rant about how hopeless Alex was and they are going to win.

She also braged about being a pheonix and being the sister of that autistic guy, who never seemed to learn how to speak normally.

'as if that is anything to brag about, well atleast she could speak properly' thought Alex.

Then suddenly the woman with the mask attacks him, he evades.

'looks like my sword has been charging for quite a while now, might as well use it now' thought Alex as he draws out his sword and made a 360 degree turn.

He swings his sword and a blue arc came out of it, he made a turn and the blueish lightning arc fallowed him turing anything in its path into coal and ash.

When Alex finished unleashing that move, he had electrified anything around him.

The only place that seems to be untouched is the place he is stand at.

Somke rises every where obsuring his vision and burnt semll drifts in to his nose.

at this moment annoucement was heard.

"2 of lord Riser's pawn have retired"

"1 of lord Riser's knight have retired"

"1 of lord Riser's bishop have retired"

"1 of lord Riser's rook have retired"

hearing that Alex made a satisfied node but suddenly realized somthing 'wait! Somethings not right there sould have been 2 bishops'

The somke cleared revealing the girl in pinks dress now tatered is still standing.

Looking her for a moment before he remembering something "oh that right, i almost forgot that you're immortal"

The girl seemed pissed but before he could say anything Alex beat her to the punch "surrender before i seriously kill you" alex demanded

That made the girl almost laugh "kill me? You couldn't even harm me" it hurts but as for that is as far as it goes she thought.

"really? Well this blade here is an immortal slayer, meaning it can kill immortals" Alex proves this by letting the blade of his sword touch a flower next to him that survied the his earlier attack.

When the blade made contact the flower withered and died, this unsettled Ravel.

"surrender" Alex demands as he slowly walks toward her, each step he makes made Ravel even more scared.

She tried to escape but her muscells refused to move probubly still stunned for Alex's earlier attack.

Alex is now infront of her ready to end her, then she finally relented "i...i..i"she tried tried to say sonetging before she screamed "i surrender" and soon after she was teleported out of the arena.

"lord Riser's bishop retires" an anouncement was made.

So after he heard another annoucement "lady Rias's queen retires"

'great and she's the one who said she'll handle it' thought Alex not knowing Yubelluna used a pheonix tear to recover just as Akeno was about to win.

At about this moment another annoucement was made " Riser's knight has retired"

'Looks like Kiba won ' thought Alex but before he could turn and see Kiba, he heard an Explosion fallowed by an annoucement "lady Rias's knight has retired"

'well that was short lived' thought Alex as he sees Riser's queen not far from him.

At this moment Alex used an illutsion to make a copy of himself standing there.

Whe Yubelluna sees the copy she attacks it with explosions but before the dust could clear Alex attacks her from behind with his dagger and successfully hits her at the back of her skull.

"lord Riser's Queen has retired" and fallowed by "Lady Rias's rook has retired"

'damn it Koneko! Am i the only one who actually is doing something here?!" Alex cursed at the uslessness of his teamates.

Alex then focussed his attention on the roof top where Rias and Riser are doing a... Stare off? Talk off?

Anyway Alex made his way there jumps up to the roof and greets Riser.

"surrender" Alex demands

"me the great Riser Pheonix surrendesr to you ?" he asked but before he could say anything more Alex dashes forward at an inhuman speed.

Alex makes a very very light cut a cross Riser's chest, it was only paper cut deep but it surves it's purpose as blood gush out from the wound.

This stunned Riser as Alex kicks his knee making him fall face first.

Alex then steps on Riser's back proventing him from getting up.

Alex swings down his blade stopping next to Riser's neck.

"surrender" Alex demands again.

Rias who was watching the whole thing unfold was stunned.

"you think..." Riser was cut off by Alex's foot stomping his head making it bang against the tilled floor of the roof.

"don't say anything useless! Surrender or die" Alex said the last part as he presses his blade to Risers neck.

Riser could feel the balde slowly sucking away his immortality and he knows that it could kill.

Riser has never fealt this before, 'what is this feeling? Is this what they call fear for once life?' Riser wonders as he tremble, Riser being born with such immortality never felt such fears before 'such a terrifying thing. death is' he thought as he tries to think of something to get out of the situation but he wasn't given the chance to as the blade pressed harder and a small cut apears.

Blood visably startes to drip down form the wound and Riser could feel that his immortality is being sucked at an even faster rate that before.

"Answer" Alex demands in his opressive authoritarian voice he used to rebellious prisoners or during interigation.

Riser finally says it "i...i...i..i surrender" he says it while he peed his pants

With that the match ends with Rias's peerage being the winners.

\- story end -

Alright guys, i'm thinking who should i add next in Alex's future peerage, Ophis already in the list and Rias can't say anything about it since one of his conditions for joining her peerage is that she can't interfere in his affairs.

So who should i add next? Someone with great healing would be perferable but powerful ones also works and it needs to be a girl and cute, so there is no way in hell i'll be adding Mil-tan even if IT's the most powerful being in the universe.

Here is who's going to be in his future peerage. Rayare(will be queen), Xenovia(undecided could be pawn/rook) ,Jeanne (undecided could be pawn/knight ), Rossweisse(undecided could be pawn/knight), Ophis (will be bishop, and i know she's a god and no evil peice can revive her but in her weakend state it might be possible along with a little of AUTHOR power), Le Fay (Will be the second bishop) and Ravel (will be a pawn since she mostly stay out of combat and only does the planning and managing), Murayama (will be a pawn, i kind of made her madly in love with Alex so it would be kind of cruel to not add her) and Kunou (she will be pawn/rook) the rest in undecided.

Also Ravel, Ophis, Kunou and Le Fay will be the only lolis in his future peerage.


End file.
